Mobile Suit Gundam: Fallen Stars
by Raizen1125
Summary: Ensign Alex Richter had gone from orphan, to lab-rat, to soldier in the span of 8 months. Augmented into the supposed perfect Cyber-Newtype, complications of the process cost him a slot in the Elite Chimera Corps. Follow his journey from soldier to mercenary, as he tries to make sense of his walk through life. Welcome to the Fallen Stars, a PMC for the pragmatic spacenoid.


**Yet another new project from me. This one is something I have wanted to do for awhile, but never had a solid idea of where to start or what to write about...until now. **

**Hope you fellow Gundam enthusiasts enjoy this.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Fallen Stars**

**Prologue 1: ** The Beginning

January 26, 0079 U.C., Side 3.

Alex watched the artificial clouds float by from his spot on the hill. The hill was his personal little sanctuary in the Side 3 colony, and he would occasionally get to see mobile suit practicing aerial maneuvers in the sky. There weren't any in flying around right now, but Alex had always found mobile suits to be fascinating, though he wasn't sure how he felt about having to be a soldier to use one.

If you had told Alex Richter two years ago that it would come to war between the Principality of Zeon(formerly the Republic of Zeon) and the Earth Federation, then the teenager would have scoffed at you and laughed. The black haired teen was a firm believer that a diplomatic solution could be reached between the two sides.

That idealistic dream of diplomacy had been shattered when Zeon Deikun had been assassinated. The death of beloved advocate for Spacenoid freedom had been the spark that ignited the powder keg of tensions and dissatisfaction within Side 3, and kicked off the conflict that would become known as the One Year War. From the rogue faction of Zeon dropping a Side 2 onto Earth a few weeks ago, things only seemed to be escalating from there. Alex had heeded his father's advice, and chosen not to enlist, stating that the war would be over before it really began. When asked whether it would be from the Zabi's strategies or from a resounding defeat at the hands of the Federation, his father only smiled in a rather vague but sardonic manner. Clearly, his father Jeremiah Richter had his doubts about the Zabi family leading the Principality of Zeon, though he never voiced his opinions to their neighbors. He didn't want to be inaccurately labeled a Feddie sympathizer after all.

Currently, Alex was waiting for his parents to return from a trip Side 1, though he had a feeling of anxiety and dread that he couldn't immediately explain. There had been some light fighting that had happened on the his parent's predicted flight plan, but he was probably overthinking things. He checked his watch, and saw it was time to go meet his parents at the space port. Standing up, he brushed the dirt and flecks of grass off his hoodie and his jeans, before he began the trek back into town. The road back to town was relatively deserted, since it 2pm on a weekday. The occasional car passed him by, but for the most part it was a quiet walk. Alex cast his gaze around the various houses along the street, noting again how prosperous the average family was in Side 3. He was about to head to the space port, when he realized he didn't have his wallet on him, so he cut through an alley to head to his house. He pulled out his phone to check for missed calls from his parents, but he only had two missed calls from a number he didn't recognize.

'Probably telemarketers.' Alex thought to himself. Shaking his head, he put his phone away and turned onto his street. He was surprised when he saw a military vehicle pull up in front of his house. His feeling of dread multiplied tenfold, and he began to run towards his house. He watched an young and imposing bearded man in a soldier's uniform step out of the car first, before he was joined an older balding man dressed in a suit and a white lab coat. The soldier looked slightly miserable, while the scientist had a neutral expression. Their presence in front of his house prompted Alex to pick up his pace. A few seconds later, Alex found himself in front of the two strangers.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Alex asked hoping to God he was wrong about what this visit meant. It was not to be, however, when the soldier pulled his cap off.

"Son, are you Alex Richter?" The bearded man spoke in a deep voice, indicating authority.

"I am, sir. What's going on? Why are you here?" Alex asked with growing panic. "Where are my parents?"

The soldier got a very uncomfortable look on his face, before he let out a sigh. "Son, I'm Ensign Shin Matsunaga. I was responsible for overseeing the safety of your parent's shuttle while it was moving through the risk zone. We aren't totally sure what happened, but there was an accident."

Alex's world shattered. He started to hyperventilate. He could vaguely hear the soldier asking if he was okay, before he fell to the ground, struggling to control his breathing. It took a few minutes, but Alex was able to sit up, before looking to the two older men.

"What- What happened?" Alex croaked out, desperate to find out what happened to his parents. Shin looked at the boy in sympathy, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, prompting them to make eye contact.

"As I said, we aren't totally sure, but we think it was an engine malfunction, as there was an anomaly reported with the engine block prior to its launch from Side One. It was written off as a glitch in the assessment tool."

Alex nodded, sniffling quietly and wondering what he was going to do now. He knew his parents had left him a decent sum, probably enough to go to college without incurring any debts. Unfortunately, he was still technically a minor at 17 years old, so he wasn't sure what would happened. Alex chose to voice these concerns.

"What's going to happen to me, Mr. Matsunaga?" He asked quietly, trying to sound brave. Shin shared a look with the bald man, who had yet to identify himself. He chose this time to make himself known.

"That's what I am here to discuss, young Alex. I am Dr. Flanagan, of the Flanagan Institute. I'm willing to offer you refuge with our group if you volunteer as an research assistant for some of our technology. It's completely safe, and you will be granted a full scholarship to a college of your choice should you accept."

Alex was floored. The Flanagan Institute was famous in the colonies as being one of the forerunners in the testing of human limits! And they were offering him a slot in their ranks? While part of Alex was slightly apprehensive at how much this would change his life, this was a once in lifetime opportunity.

"How long will I be in the Institute's care? Just until I turn eighteen?" Alex asked Dr. Flanagan, before another thought popped into his head. "Will I get to pilot mobile suits?"

Dr. Flanagan chuckled at the young man's change in demeanor at offer. He was familiar enough with psychology to know he was witnessing avoidant coping. He nodded to Alex though, and decided to enlighten the boy. "Yes, if that's what you wish to assist us with. In fact, we are currently researching ways to enhance piloting ability to new heights!" Dr. Flanagan spoke excitedly. This boy would be useful in implementing the techniques they'd learned with Ingrid and Uma.

"And I could be a part of this research?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes."

Alex took a moment to think, glancing around the neighborhood he had lived all his life. This would completely change his life, and he wasn't sure he'd ever see this place again. But when he thought about how painful it would be to stay, his resolve was steeled.

"I'll do it, Dr. Flanagan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 3rd, 0079 U.C., Pezun Asteroid Belt.

Alex had been sitting in next of his handler Marion Welch for the past four hours on their way to the Pezun Asteroid base. This was where his entrance exam to the elite Chimera Corps was supposed to be conducted at, though he had been assured it was merely a formality. Alex cut his gaze back to his CO, taking in the attractive woman's features. Marion was only a few years older than he was, probably around twenty years old. She had light blue hair that hung around her shoulders loosely. She often complained about it, saying it had been much shorter before her coma, but she couldn't be bothered to actually cut it. She was a former test pilot for a computer project for the Institute that had put her into a coma for about nine months.. She didn't give many details when asked, but the effects of her coma left her unable to pilot mobile suits anymore due to the trauma from the experiment. Both the Flanagan Institute and Zeon high command considered her a valuable asset, so she was instead assigned to be his CO/handler following his augmentation procedure.

She apparently noticed his staring, and directed her attention towards him.

"Something on your mind, Ensign Richter?" She spoke semi-formally, before she softened her tone. "Are you worried about the exam, Alex?"

He nodded slightly. The Institute had warned him that the side effect of the augmentation process had left him with severe obsessive compulsive disorder. He hadn't thought much about it, until they'd shown him his mobile suit for the exam. Immediately, he had almost gone ballistic, since it was not symmetrical. It was then that Alex realized how bad the side effects could potentially be.

To counteract this, the Institute had modified his suit to be totally symmetrical. They had custom built him a mobile suit that could handle his abilities as a Cyber Newtype. They had requested an MS-14F Gelgoog Marine, with a custom backpack that been designed based off the Chimera Corps A-Type High mobility Gelgoog's conversion slots. Using identical mounts on both sides of the booster pack, they'd mounted two older model beam rifles from a prototype mobile suit to function as low end beam cannons. In the wrists, there were two 110 mm machine guns that were standard to the marine variant. For main armaments, they had given the suit two MMP-80 machine guns that each had under-barrel shotgun attachments, along with two high output beam sabers that were stored on custom charging slots on the hips for each of access. The Flanagan Institute had replaced the typical leg armor on the MS-14F with additional high output thrusters, upping the suits overall mobility. They'd also painted it his custom color prefence of blue core colors with black accents. All in all, despite being given a mass produced variant, the institute had customized it into a suit that only someone with Newtype abilities could handle efficiently.

"Alex?" Marion's voice brought him out of his reverie, causing him to look into Marion's red eyes. He blushed a bit, before looking away.

"Sorry. No, I'm not worried about the exam itself. More about whether my...side effects will hinder my performance." Instantly, Marion's expression turned to one of understanding.

"Don't worry so much. The tester was made aware of the...complications of your status as an artificial Newtype. If Ingrid and Uma were able to get in, then you shouldn't have any issues."

Alex merely nodded in response, before turning to look outside the shuttle's window. Indeed, Alex's scores in sims had exceeded both the other cyber-newtypes by at least 9 points in each category of piloting efficiency. The Institute had almost completely perfected the process for creating cyber-newtypes when it came time for Alex's procedure. As it was, the only side effect he had was a neurotic obsession with symmetry. The institute struggled to explain it, but given his performance scores so far, they quietly just accepted it as a pilot quirk.

"_Attention, passengers, we will be docking with the Pezun station in 15 minutes. Please return to your seats for the docking procedure. Thank you." _The voice of the flight attendant sounded through the announcement speakers. Alex took a breath. In less than an hour, he'd be trying out for the most elite division in Zeon's military, the Chimera Corps. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the quiet while it lasted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty-four minutes later, Observer's Room, Pezun Asteroid Belt.

"Why isn't the subject moving?! He was told the specifics of the test, and what equipment to use! We even allowed him the use of one of our Dwadges!" The obnoxious voice of the head scientist for the Pezun Base barked out with irriation. Marion bit back the scathing response she'd almost spit out. This asshole had deliberately disregarded the Institute's medical accommodation request because the man 'didn't believe in psychobabble nonsense'. As a result, they'd ignored Dr. Flanagan's request for a symmetrical suit with matching loadouts for the test. Alex had tried, but had shut down four minutes into the exam, his screams against the burdens of asymmetry blasting through the comms channel.

"Well, I suppose one won't be getting into the Corps, will he Commander Ridden?" Marrion's attention was brought to presence of the Chimera Corps leader, Commander Johnny Ridden, the Crimson Lightning. The commander was a rather attractive blond man that looked to be around twenty four years old, his expression drawn into a frown.

"No, it doesn't seem like he will be." His statement was short, but there was disappointment in his words.

"Sir, this man deliberately ignored the Flanagan Institute's requested testing accommodations! Alex does not have the typical instability present in cyber newtypes." Marion pointed an accusing finger at the Pezun Base's head, who began to redden with indignation. "It was stated _explicitly_ that Alex Richter developed a severe neurotic obsession with symmetry as a result of the augmentations and neurological restructuring from becoming a cyber newtype. Surely, you can't be serious about just rejecting him out right?!"

Commander Ridden looked apologetic, but he didn't seem like he would be swayed. "I understand that, Ms. Welch, and while I am aware that this test has not been fair to Ensign Richter, I cannot in good conscious take him under my command with a condition like this. I have no way of knowing how he'd react if he had to sortie in a suit besides his own."

Marion opened her mouth to argue, but Ridden merely held a hand up to cut her off. "I'm sorry Ms. Welch. Ensigh Richter will not be joining the Chimera Corps at this time. We already have two Cyber-Newtypes, and they're a handful enough as is." He paused a moment, a look of fondness crossing his face, before he shook his head. "I will, however, recommend to Kyc- I mean Rear Admiral Zabi that he be transferred to the Midnight Fenrir Corps. I heard through the grapevine that Lt. Schmitzer needs an ace in the hole for their engagements, which have only been escalating. Who knows, maybe Ensign Richter can help them to reinvigorate the ground front?" The commander flashed a charming smile, and if she were not so angry at him for rejecting her friend and subordinate, she might have been swayed slightly. At the cold reception, Ridden sighed, before he excused himself from the bridge. All Marion could think of was how poorly Alex was going to take this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 6th, 0079 U.C., California, North America province.

Alex watched as the ground came closer and closer, a far cry from the usual emptiness of space. This was actually the first time he'd ever been to the birthplace of the human race, and it was rather ironic that he was coming as a would-be conqueror. Marion and himself had been assigned as reinforcement effort to back up the last special forces unit that Zeon still had on Earth, the Midnight Fenrir Corps. The Zanzibar class ship that had been assigned to them for transport was nearing the units would be base, though they'd been instructed to use Alex's Gelgoog to make the remained of the trek to the rendezvous point, to avoid given up their location. Unfortunately, this meant Marion and himself would have to both share the cockpit of his mobile suit, which would totally screw up his symmetry. Alex bit back a sigh of annoyance at that thought. He owed Marion a lot, and he could deal with the discomfort for an hour or so, if only so she would be protected from the elements of riding externally in a Jeep.

Speaking of Marion, the woman was in awe at what she was seeing, with this being her first time planet side as well.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Alex?" The words were simple, but they drew Alex's attention to his superior. Marion's face held a degree of child-like wonder at the sights she was witnessing, and Alex couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was. Not that he would ever tell her that. She was his superior, as well as his friend. Maybe when the war was over, he'd re-evaluate the situation. Realizing he hadn't answered, he merely nodded, choosing to stay silent for the moment. About ten minutes later, they were notified by a crew member that they'd safely landed, but they needed to deploy Alex's Gelgoog quickly so they could take off again quickly.

Alex nodded, before he and Marion made their way to the mobile suit hangar.

There, in all it's glory, was Alex's custom Gelgoog Marine. The pilot cable was already deployed, and waiting to lift them up to the mobile suit's cockpit. Alex was so engrossed at staring at his suit that he almost missed the crewman telling them to embark, and deploy. Nodding his head, he made his way through the bustling hangar to his MS-14F, which stood in stark contrast to the metallic walls of the Zanzibar's launch bay. Coming to a halt next to the blue foot of his mobile suit, he grabbed the pilot cord, and slowly ascended towards the cockpit, he entered, but left the door open and sent the hook back down. About a minute later, Marion joined him inside, awkwardly moving to his side as he completed his pre-op checklist.

"So you know that we're also escorting a supply caravan to their base as well, correct?" Marion asked him, looking over his shoulder as he systematically when through the Gelgoog's operating systems to ensure everything was functioning correctly.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that before we started descent into the atmosphere. You said the Midnight Fenrirs are used to operating with little to no support?" Alex stated then asked his superior officer, trying to make sure he had a firm grasp on the situation.

Marion nodded, "Correct. They typically cannibalize parts from downed Feddie MS, along with supplies. They're not picky, and they are known for being one of the most badass units in the entire Zeon military. Their leader, Major Schmitzer, is a spec ops legend, and was granted this unit as a personal favor from Kycilia Zabi herself. So please show him the respect he's due, Alex." Marion sort of blurbed out with word vomit, mildly annoying Alex. He only insulted that one officer from Pezun for fucking him over with the test for the Chimera Corps, so he was annoyed that she thought he had issues with authority. He was about to retort when the cockpit's transmission line opened, showing the Zanzibar's communications officer.

"Ensign Richter, Intelligence Officer Welch, I do hope you have finished your pre-op checklists, because we are under a tight window for deployment." As she finished speaking, the Gelgoog's main camera turned on, showing the bustling activity of the hangar. Mostly, it was a few Dopps finishing fueling and the supply Jeeps finishing their loading. "As you are aware from the briefing, you will share escort responsibility with a three Dopp fighter jets. Other than that, the supply caravan has no combat capabilities. You are to ensure this caravan arrives safely at the Midnight Fenrir base that is approximately ten miles to the east of our present location. You have three minutes to finish your preparations. Also, the technicians just finished calibrating your rifle cannons, Ensign, so you will have full operational capacity. I know you were worried about them functioning properly inside the atmosphere." Alex merely nodded, before he shut the cockpit hatch, and started the actual launch prep. He used the space available to move his Gelgoog out of the hangar, and switched to doing sweeps with the camera while the rest of the caravan began to move out. The last of the three Dopps were launching, and were now flying in low sweeping arcs around the caravan. Alex forced his suit to move further ahead of the supply trucks, waiting for them to catch up. He glanced at Marion.

"Can you open a line to every driver and pilot we're responsible for? I'd like to have realtime comms information. Ten miles is a long trek, and I'd like to have as much information as possible." Marion nodded, seeing as she wasn't really doing much anyway. She began to fiddle with the comms control that were on the cockpit. About thirty seconds later, the nine different vehicles were all linked to his suits comms.

"Alright, I want everyone to sound off." Alex spoke into the line. "I'll go first. This is Reaper 1, en route to OBJ, over."

"This is Skull 1, running aerial sweep for threats over convoy, over." The Dopp squadron leader spoke cool;y into the line.

"Skull 2, doing the same, over."

"Skull 3 here, also watching over this party, over."

"Savior 1 here, I've got nothing on visual, will remain vigilant." The rest of the trucks sounded off in similar fashions, until Alex felt the need to make something clear.

"Reaper 1 again, just to be clear here, I don't plan on losing anyone today, so let's keep our eyes peeled for any signs of trouble, got it? Afterall, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on our new hosts, now would we?" He got some chuckles through the comms, and he saw Marion smile lightly in his peripheral vision.

Other than the occasional joke and chatter through the comms, the trip was uneventful. Though it was somewhat tense due to the nature of the unknown, they arrived at the Fenrir's makeshift base approximately ten minutes later. They saw a grizzled looking man with dark hair and a stern expression on his face. They watched as the man brought a walkie-talkie to his mouth, before they heard a deep voice speak through their comms.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Gerhart Schmitzer of the Midnight Fenrir Corps. Am I to assume you are the backup I was promised?" His voice was cool and neutral, though there was a hint of gratitude in his voice. Alex glanced at Marion, who merely nodded at him.

Taking this as his queue, Alex replied. "LCDR Schmitzer, this is Ensign Alex Richter. Additionally, I have Intelligence Officer Marion Welch inside my cockpit as well. She's my handler as my...condition...requires her to be around to send information back to the Flanagan Institute. She's still recovering from a testing accident, but she's a valuable asset for strategic analysis." Marion gave another smile, but didn't say anything.

"Son, at this point, I will take whatever help I can get. Go ahead and disembark, we'll have our technicians run diagnostics for any in-depth tuning it may need to acclimate to gravity. Oh...and some forewarning, you will most likely be up against a Gundam type suit at some point in the next battle, since you're running the most advanced suit here. Other than that, report tomorrow at 0800 for mission briefing. Until then, welcome to the Midnight Fenrirs, son." LCDR Schmitzer offered a brief nod, before he walked off, a noticeable limp in his step.

Alex just opened the hatch, and allowed Marion to disembark first. He had to check his cockpit for symmetry before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-November 7th, 0079 U.C., roughly 0800 hours, Midnight Fenrir Base, California, North America Province-

Alex sat in the briefing room alone, apparently being the first one to arrive for the operation briefing. The next to arrive was LCDR Schmitzer, who gave an appreciative nod at his punctualness. Schmitzer paused a moment, before he handed Alex a sheet of paper.

"Son, this is a roster of every pilot in the Fenrir Corps. Just so you don't feel too lost in the briefing." He said with a hint of understanding, probably aware of what it was like to be the new guy in the unit. He looked like he was going to say more, but the lieutenants of the squad showed up, entering the briefing tent. One was a harsh looking man with a buzz cut, while another was a beautiful blonde woman with short hair. Immediately behind them was a kind looking woman with medium length white hair as well as a scarred man with a pony tail.

"Ensign Richter, meet Lts. Roher, Sandra, Fran, and Renchef." Schmitzer briefly pointed to each lieutenant as he spoke their names. Roher gave a nod, Sandra gave a teasing grin, Fran a soft smile, and Renchef a look of apprehension.

"So LCDR, this kid is the headcase they shipped us?" Renchef commented in a confrontational manner.

"That'll be quite enough, Lt. Renchef. This kid was only kept out of the Chimera Corps on a technicality. You'd do well to remember that, considering his aptitude scores were _on par _with the Crimson Lightning himself." At Schmitzer's admonishment, Renchef just glowered at Alex, who'd wisely avoided speaking the whole time. "Futhermore, he is currently equipped with the most advanced suit here, meaning he will be responsible for the Gundam during the upcoming operation."

Renchef looked like he wanted to argue, but wisely chose to hold in his insubordination. It was at this moment the rest of the team filtered in. Schmitzer took this moment to have them introduce themselves.

"Ensign Nikki Roberto, at your service." A young red haired man with a pony tail said with a grin.

"Ensign Charlotte Hepner" A redheaded woman replied with a small smile.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Matt Austin, welcome to the Fenrirs, kid." A bulky but friendly looking bald man stated cordially.

The last man was silently looking at Alex for a few seconds, before he stuck out a hand. "Chief Petty Officer Manning. I look forward to working with you." Alex shook the man's hand, but was confused by the initial blank reception.

"I'm Ensign Alex Richter. Looking forward to fighting beside you guys." He gave a nod, seeing as how most of them didn't seem too preoccupied with formalities at the moment.

LCDR Schmitzer took this moment to cough, getting the groups attention. He flipped on the projector that was hooked up to the Ops computer. He pulled out a laser pointer, and began the briefing.

"Alright everyone, take your seats, because we have a lot to cover and not much time to cover it." He gestured to the outline of a Gundam type Feddie suit that had a destroyed MS-09 Dom at it's feet. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you that this picture was taken during our last encounter with this RX-78 type suit. According to intercepted transmissions, the Feddies are calling it the Mudrock. As you can see, it killed Petty Officer Swaggard without much trouble, which is rather concerning since he was using our second most advanced suit when he ignored orders and proceeded to engage the Gundam." A somber silence settled over the room, clearly not happy with the fate of their comrade. "While his death was a tragedy, he was a fool for engaging in combat with the Gundam on it's own terms. That's where Ensign Richter comes in this time." The screen flicked to a composite map of the proposed engagement sites.

"Ensign Richter, you alone will be responsible for neutralizing the Gundam. The Feddies have sent a larger force than we had previously thought, so we will be counting on you, son."

"So the labrat gets the glory? Typical." Renchef scoffed, his comment getting confused looks from the lower ranks officers who weren't aware of his background.

"Do not call him a labrat. His name is Alex." Marion's voice cut in with a clipped tone, clearly not appreciating the insult at her friend/subordinate. "As I recall, Lt. Renchef, you're not the CO here, LCDR Schmitzer is. So I'd keep any comments to myself from this point forward." She nodded apologetically over interrupting the man in charge, but he just waved off her concern.

"As I was saying, Ensign Richter will be handling the Gundam, while the rest of you inflict as much damage on the incoming forces as possible. You have two major objectives. The first is non-negotiable, and it is to come back alive. Secondly, you are to spread out across the combat line and use guerrilla tactics to slow down the enemy advance. If you can take out enemy CO's safely, do it. Sandra, you're the only suit in the main attack force with a beam rifle. So you see any critical shots, take them. Other than that, go brief your teams. Operation begins at 1000. Ensign Richter, IO Welch, a moment please." The other members of the Fenrirs flooded out, to get some chow, brief their teams, and enact any pre-op rituals they had. Alex and Marion stood at attention when the others left, before Schmitzer waved them off.

"I don't know if you noticed, but other than respecting chain of command, formalities aren't a major concern here. So no need to jump to your feet, got it?" The man said with a small smirk, enjoying their confusion. "Now for the main reason I held you both back. Richter, you are going up against what might be the single most advanced piece of Feddie tech we've seen so far in this war, regardless of fronts. This thing has the firepower of a RX-77 while possessing the maneuverability of a Dom. The Feddies apparently reverse engineered the Dom's hover capabilities, so it can move pretty fast. You think you can handle it, son?"

Alex looked at LCDR Schmitzer, who had a stern expression on his face. Looking at the intel file on the suit, and glancing at the specifications, he nodded. "I'm certain I can handle this sir with minimal issue. The pilot seems to be inferior to the suit itself, which makes neutralizing it rather simple. My suit is, to date, the second fastest suit our forces have, second only to the Chimera Corps custom R-type Gelgoogs. I will lure the Mudrock away using unsecured channel broadcast, and then neutralize it. I will then try to rendezvous with the rest of the squadron at the coordinates you specified."

Schmitzer nodded his agreement, before he made his way to the tent's exit. He paused, before glancing back. "IO Welch will remain at the rendezvous in the event you lag behind for whatever reason, and we will beam our secondary coordinates using short wave burst transmission. Other than that, happy hunting, Ensign."

As Alex returned his attention to the image of the Mudrock, he could only wonder how difficult the fight would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued...

**Goddamnit guys, Yet another new story from me. This time, for the series I've been into the longest: Mobile Suit Gundam. I am unsure how long this one will run, as this is the most difficult for me since it's so different than my usual fare. However, I don't think I'll be going up to Char's Counterattack, and will probably end it just before the Psycho-Frame stuff. ._. **

**At any rate, will see you around. **

**Raizen out!**


End file.
